Nightmares
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Ryo, Sage, and Kento leave for the weekend to visit family leaving Rowen and Cye alone in the house. A side of the youngest Ronin Warrior is seen by Rowen. Suddenly Cye's secrets are let out. RR plz it is yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmares

By Robin Gurl

**MAJOR NOTE: I'M TIRED OF THIS. I WRITE CYE AS THE YOUNGEST. He's the oldest in Samurai Troopers. If you don't like it don't read it. And you KNOW who I'm talking to about this. SHUT IT. I don't go around complaining that people spell his name wrong. And God, could I. -rolls eyes-. But I don't. So don't complain about the ages. This isn't your writing. It's MINE. I don't write to please idiots. **

Thank you. Rant is over. xD enjoy.

* * *

Day One

This one is total yaoi!! Cye and Rowen are left at home and Cye misses his two lovers a lot.

Rowens POV:

I woke up did I hear crying? "Wha tha?"

Downstairs I saw a small figure standing. No one was home but Cye and I. "Cye?"

The figure fell to his knees, as I got closer I found out that it was Cye. He kept crying out for Kento. "Buddy what's wrong?"

Cye fell into my arms his fingers knotting up in my shirt. He sobbed into my chest, "Kento…hold me.."

I rocked the youngest Ronin back and forth trying to comfort him. Cye wanted Kento, Cye thought I was Kento. I missed Sage too, but Cye obviously needed Kento. We had found out that we loved each other "that" way when Talpa separated us for the first time. Ryo loved all four of us, although we had gone into pairs. Cye and Kento, and Sage and I. I kissed Cye on the forehead gently, "It's ok Cye, I'm here."

Soon I heard soft snores coming from Cye, "I wonder what tat was about?" I stood up blowing my blue forelock out of my eyes, and cradled Cye close. He was so light. If I didn't know better I would have thought him to be Anorexic.

In the bed room I laid Cye in my bed then climbed in beside him and held him close.

Cye's POV:

I awoke shivering. My lovers weren't here and I missed them dearly. When Kento said that he wanted Ryo to meet his family I didn't know I would miss them this much. I got up and walked by Rowen's room. Lightening lit up his room and I saw a sleeping figure. How could he sleep?

I loved all four of them dearly but Kento and Ryo were mine. We had come to a compromise leaving Sage and Ro-chan to themselves. Ryo, Kento and I decided to form a love triangle.

I never felt so alone, no one was here to hold me. I was truly alone, the darkness seemed to laugh at me. An evil voice played in my head over and over again, :Your lovers aren't coming back. They don't love you.: All of these thoughts kept passing through my mind.

I fell to the ground crying, my stomach hurt so much. I didn't think it had been that long since I had eaten. I thought for a minute then realized that I hadn't eaten in three days.

Someone pulled me into their embrace holding and soothing me. I couldn't hold it in any longer and collapsed against the person sobbing, "Kento…Ryo..hold me…"

Then I heard a thick New Jersey accent, "It's ok Cye, I'm here." This person was Rowen. I felt him kiss me lightly on the forehead. My eyes got heavy and then I felt myself fall sleep. I felt Rowen pick me up, he carried me upstairs, once upstairs I was laid down on his bed, I could tell by the smell. Where Sage and Rowen had brought me up for my birthday treat. The smell was still here.

His arms went around me and he kissed my hair gently, "Good Night." I snuggled closer pretending he was my Kento-chan and that Ryo was once again playing with my hair like he always did. Ryo says that I have the softest hair any man ever has. He loves to play with my hair and kiss it gently. I just imagined Ryo whispering his loving words in my ears, "I love you little fishy. You're my Brit."

I smiled weakly and fell fast asleep.

End Day One

I think this is one of my best Yaoi fics I have ever written.

REVIEW please!!


	2. Rowen's POV

Nightmares By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
(Sorry for not updating in the RW Fandom forever. I have gone completely blank on the Changes in Life and I am currently re-writing The Lost Prince. I was looking at the first version and saw that basically it sucked. And one reviewer for my other story said that they were to short. *sweat drop * I don't think they are short at all.infact for me they are long. *blinks * Um yeh. Oh yeh this chapter is in Rowen's POV.)  
  
The next morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast. Was Sage home? I got up ruffling my blue hair and headed down the stairs. To my disappointment it was only Cye. "Good Morning, Cye!!"  
  
The brown haired boy turned around and gave me a fake smile. So fake that I could see right through it. Poor guy. "'Allo." He replied to me in his British Accent.  
  
"Are ya ok?" I had a feeling that Cye wasn't ever going to be ok until Kento and Ryo got home. "Cye, look at me."  
  
Cye turned back around and I noticed his sea-green eyes were quickly filling with tears.  
  
I held my arms out letting him fall into my embrace. I held him tight rocking him slightly. "Dey are comin' back, ya know."  
  
Cye nodded in my chest, his body was shaking. "It's ok love, I'm here. Just cry, cry and let it out."  
  
A few minutes later Cye let go wiping his eyes. He gave me a teary smile, "Breaki is almost ready." Then he turned his back to me again and continued to stir the grits.  
  
I felt so sorry for him. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs, Bacon and then grits."  
  
I put my hands on his shoulders and started giving him a massage. "Relax lil' fishy, you're to tense."  
  
"Touma-kun."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Don't you miss Sage?" Why would he ask me that? Of course I did.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I replied leaning against the counter.  
  
A shadow had appeared over Cye's eyes, "You just don't seem to miss him."  
  
"I do, but as long as you're here I don't mind. We all love each Cye. That's why Kento and Ryo didn't mind leaving. They knew that I'd love and care for you while they were away."  
  
"You want to take care of me? Or are you just loving me because Ryo or Kento asked you to?" His British Accent was heavy and it made him so hard to understand. Why was he so worked up about this anyway? It's not like it's hard for him to get a Boy Friend, or if he turned straight again a chick.  
  
"Cye, I don't understand."  
  
Then to my surprise he turned around and shouted at me. I've never seen him mad before. Maybe there is more to this then he's letting on.  
  
"You think everyone would want to love me don't you? Just because I'm British, cute and adorable everyone loves me. Am I right?"  
  
I backed away scared, holding my hands up in defense. My mouth couldn't form the words I wanted them to. Not that I had any to begin with I was totally speechless. I guess though that he was right to some extent.  
  
"Well you're wrong," Cye's eyes flooded over again. "It took me five years to find someone who loves me. Everyone else just thought I was a baby. Kento and Ryo saw through that."  
  
"Cye," I began, choosing my words carefully, knowing full well what the consequences would be if I messed up. "I'm, I'm sorry."  
  
He pushed past me leaving breakfast still on the burner. I watched him leave and walk up the stairs then slam his door hard.  
  
In just 10 minutes I found out that Cye's life had been pure hell before he found Kento and Ryo. For the first time I saw my friend, who I thought had no troubles in the world, emotionally break down. Now I had to try and fix it with out causing more problems. Obviously I had my work cut out for me.  
  
I also had another problem. Breakfast. See, I can't actually cook. Anything that get's in my hands normally comes out broken food wise. I had to some how save the eggs and at the same time keep them edible.  
  
Wish me luck. I'm going to need it.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(Please review!! ^_^) 


	3. Cye's POV

Nightmares

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3

Note: W00t. Updateness xD.

Disclaimer: Own no one.

Cye's POV

I can't believe I just broke down like that in front of him. What was I thinking? They didn't need to know what my life was like before I met them.

The stairs kept tripping me up as I tried to run up them. Tears streamed down my cheeks from frustration and embarrassment over the entire situation. I was never going to be able to face Rowen again.

The guys, I love them to death, but they all have perfect lives. They all are liked no matter what they do. They are liked for who they are.

I, however, am only loved because I'm cute and British. Doesn't anyone know how completely annoying that is? I'm not being modest, I'm being serious. For once, just ONCE I wish someone would see through my paper thin desguise of a happy go lucky Britsh boy who just happens to be in Japan wearing armor that controls water.

Finally reaching my room I clawed at the door knob and twisted it flinging it open. Through my tears I saw our bed. I fell to my knees tripping over my stuffed animals that I had carelessly thrown yesterday out of anger that I had decided to not join my lovers on their trip, and my foot knocked the door shut again.

I crawled weakly towards the large bed and climbed up on it. Burying my face in Kento's pillow I started sobbing again. For some reason evil thoughts kept running through my mind, replaying over and over again like they were making sure I heard and understood what they were trying to say.

Saying it outloud only makes their comments hurt worse, so I'll just tell you in summary what they were saying. Basically, Ryo and Kento don't really love me- they are only dating me because Sage and Rowen got together. I'm not supposed to be a Ronin Warrior because I'm to weak. And the final kicker, I lost Rowen because I spilled my guts to him.

Good Job, Cye.

End Chapter 3


	4. Rowens POV

Nightmares

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 4

Rowen's POV

Notes: My goal is to get this complete. And yes it might just be another one of my regular Cye gets sick fics. :D but hey, people must like 'em cos it's all I write.

Disclaimer: Own no one

Guess what? I didn't manage to save the eggs. I made a face staring at the ugly gold and black mound of what was going to be breakfast.

My mind kept going back to what Cye had lashed out at me. Maybe we, all of us, didn't know Cye as well as we thought we did. He was right. I just thought he was a cute innocent British boy who had somehow migrated over to Japan, kinda like me.

But at the same time, not like me. See, I was glad to be rid of my parents. New Jersey isn't the worse place someone could live if they had the right up bringing, but as you could have guessed, I didn't. My mother worked long hours as a doctor and my dad was a news paper reporter who traveled everywhere. Not much time was left for me.

I just dealt with it. I didn't give myself time to miss my parents. That's why I'm so smart. I found out long ago that when I'm studying or learning I'm in a heavenly bliss. Nothing can ruin it for me. Not even my good for nothing parents.

I threw the eggs into the garbage and put the pan in the sink. The steam sizzled off it into my eyes. I sighed and waved it away with my hand. I needed to talk to Cye.

As I turned off the stove I continued to think back through out the entire war with Talpa. Cye had quietly stuck as close as he could to at least one of us at all times. I just thought that was who he was, a clinger. But now that I look back at it- Cye must have been terrified. He had been looking for comfort the entire time and we didn't give it to him.

I sat down at the table and laid my head in my arms sighing again. Then alarms went off in my head as I realized I was doing it again. Cye needed comfort and I was sitting down here moping.

Well, no more of that.

If Cye needs comfort, he'll get it.

End Chapter 4


	5. Cyes POV

Nightmares

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 5

Cye's POV

I just laid on the bed for the next hour telling myself that nothing I heard was true. That I was loved and I was wanted no matter what my mind thought. My fingers stayed knotted in the sheets as if it were my last grip on reality.

I heard a light knock on my door and sat up wiping my eyes. I needed to act normally in front of Rowen if I was going to get him back as my friend. "C...Come in.." I murmured weakly.

The door swung open and Rowen was standing there still in his pajamas, his hair standing up straight. I had to stiffle a giggle. "Cye, buddy, are you ok?"

His words caught me off guard. I could only stare at him blankly. What answer did he want? He walked in further and surprised me again by kneeling front me. "R..Rowen?"

"What hurts, lil' fishy? What has happened to you that hurt you so badly you're afraid of not being loved?" He took my hands in his and I started to shake. "You can cry, it's alright."

I knew I could but I didn't want to. If I did then I was admitting that my life was screwed up. That I was pathetic enough to think I wasn't loved. I shook my head and hung my head low telling myself to stop crying. "I'..I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining everything." I don't know why I said that but it came out and Rowen's eyes narrowed. Great, was he angry?

"You haven't ruined a thing, Cye." He stood up and stepped two strides to my right. I knew what he was doing and wanted to move away before he could- it was to late. His arms were around me and I found myself nestling my face in his collar bone.

What was I doing? This wasn't what I had planned at all. My body seemed to give up hope of resisting and I closed my eyes sobbing in his shoulder.

End Chapter 5


End file.
